1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to devices for timing and/or reporting information concerning an outing that uses a defined object such as a dog leash or a walking stick.
2. Description of the Related Art
In caring for an animal, it can be difficult to keep track of when it has been exercised. This is especially so if more than one party takes care of the animal. It can also be difficult for one caretaker to notify another of any special issues regarding the care of the animal, such as that the animal has diarrhea or has vomited.
Computer algorithms exist for tracking an animal, such as found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,644. However, what is needed is a device that, while using electronic tools, is nonetheless simple, and actuated by actions a care giver would undertake regardless of the presence of the device.